Laughing at Terror
by Bookofblack52
Summary: A Death's path story. The heroine Pinkie Pie is suffering from horrible nightmares and they are affecting her life. When the Path Keeper helps her the two discover a conspiracy. inspired by The fic Silent Ponyville. Rated M for gore and Lemons.
1. Insomina and sarrow

This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

(A/N=This fic was inspired by Silent Ponyvile by Jake-Heritagu+The versions of the MLP FIM cast that appear in this fic is how I plan to use them in all of my stories)

Laughing at Terror

Ch.1 Insomnia and sadness

In a world where the days of myth continued into the modern period there are many other races then just humans. Also in this world each country is categorized by colors. Some countries are populated by only humans or a mixed of other races. Some countries fallow their own religion or fallow the ones of other countries. There is one country that has both its own unique race and its own home religion. This country is azure-earth, commonly called Equestria.

Equestria is populated by a race of a superior breed of humans called high humans. These creatures closely resemble humans but have certain qualities that sets them apart from normal humans. There are three types of hi-humans. First there are earth walkers. They look the most human but are far stronger than humans. Then there are the sky touchers. This type of high-humans have wings that enable them to fly and they can also manipulate the weather. Finally there are the espers who have horns on their foreheads and are able to perform magic. Another thing that all high-humans have that separates them from humans are marks called uniqueness marks that appears on the high-humans neck or any other place that is usually visible. This mark shows a skill the high-human has that sets it apart from the other high-humans. If a mark appears in some place that is not visible, the high human usually stiches the mark on all of his or hers clothes. The religion of Equestria is centered around a single god that is a vast cosmic horse called Stallion. Equestria is ruled by the god's demigod grandchildren which is two sisters named Celestia and Luna who have to raise the sun and moon so they can shine on the kingdom.

Equestria's greatest weapon is six powerful jewels called the elements of harmony which can lower an enemy's aggression to zero. These weapons are currently in the hands of six young adult high-human women, one of them being an esper trained by Celestia. Before the darkness of the universe increased the six bearers meet the path keeper when a monster attacked their home. The path keeper then helped the six bearers and a few of their friends gain powers to fight the monster. When the darkness did increase the path keeper recruited them to help them fight the darkness.

One of the six bearers is an earth walker named Pinkie Pie. She is a hi-human in her early twenties. She has light skin and poofy pink hair and blue eyes. She bears the element of harmony of laughter. Her unique mark is three party balloons. This is because her special talent is to throw excellent parties. Pinkie is usually funny and talkative and extremely energetic. All around she is a very cheerful and hyper hi-human.

Until recently.

Pinkie Pie values all of her friends. Her two most important friends are two high humans she is in an intimate relationship with. One of these individuals is another one of the element bearers, a sky toucher named Rainbow Dash. Pinkie's other most important is her boyfriend, an earth walker named Onyx (my OC). He has light skin like her and neck length blonde hair. His unique mark is a black saxophone. This shows that he is a very talented sax player. Like Pinkie and her frineds he too has gainded powers and was enlisted by the path keeper to stop the increases in the darkness. Personality wise Onyx is a bit of a downer. He is in a chronic state of depression. He never knows what causes his depression, but he often finds happiness when his with his friends or Pinkie and Rainbow Dash.

But now he is even more depressed.

The six bearers live in a small town called Hopeful (My alternate name for Ponyvile). Each one of them has a job when there is no danger. Pinkie Pie works at a bakery where she also lives at.

Night had fallen on the small town of Hopeful and Pinkie and Onyx had gone to bed. Rainbow was away from Hopeful, she was attending a tour of her favorite air acrobats. She had been gone for several days and she did not know what had befallen her lovers. There they slept in a compassionate embrace. Pinkie wearing shorts and a low cut tee-shirt. Onyx only slept in black boxers. The pair of lovers was sleeping peaceful, happy in each other's embrace, then Pinkie began to whimper in her sleep, tears began to fall down her face. The sound awoke Onyx. His fly open and he sat up in bed and say that his love was crying in her sleep. "Not again." He thought. He tried to awake her by shaking her. "Pinkie, wake up! Please wake up!" He said. But nothing he could do could stop the pink haired woman from crying in her dreams uttering words of horror.

"No…please…not Dashie…No!...Don't hurt her!...no…No!" Suddenly her eyes shot opened and she strayed forward. Onyx thanked Stallion that it was over. Hey Pink, it's okay it's over, it was just another nightmare." He said brushing his hand threw Pinkie's hair. Suddenly Pinkie's body lurched and she threw her hand over her mouth, the she ran off the bed and into the bathroom, leaving Onyx even more worried. A few seconds later a repulsive sound came from the bathroom, then the sound of something falling into water. Onyx got up from the bed and went into the bathroom and found Pinkie vomiting into the toilet bowl. "Pinkie." Said Onyx not believing what he was looking at, this had never happened. Was this one so horrible that it drove her to sickness? Pinkie vomited into the bowel once more and looked up at Onyx with tear filled eyes. "Onny." She said with a broken voice. She then ran into him and hugged him as she sobbed loudly. Onyx hugged her back and tried to soothe her. "Why?" She yelled. "Why am I having these horrible dreams? This one…**It was the worst! **I would never do that to Dashie…**Never! **She's my best friend! I would never hurt her! Ever!"

In Hopeful there is a jazz bar where Onyx plays sax at. And because of Pinkie's problem, it was affecting his attitude and made his playing even more sadder. Often customers would leave feeling depressed from hearing his playing. That night after playing a song that brought the whole crowd to tears. After the tragic performance he went to the bar and started to drink. It wasn't helping his mood. He sat there drinking exotic drinks Wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, and a brown jacket with his uniqueness mark on the back. "Hey Onyx!" Onyx turned his head and saw the bar's manger, a male esper named Blue Moon. He was a hi-human in his mid-thirties, with short brown hair and wore a black three piece suit. On his right hand was his uniqueness mark, a crescent moon made out of paper, proving that this hi-human was talented at running a business at night. "What's up Moon?" Said Onyx taking another sip. "Well it's just that, I'm starting to get a little concerned. I mean your song tonight almost flooded the bar." Said the esper. "Well the blues is supposed to be sad. It reflects the player's sorrow." Said Onyx. "Oh come on Onyx." Said Blue moon. "Take it from me no one, hi-human or otherwise likes depression, and that's why people come to the bar, because your sax playing is uplifting, but recently your sax playing been so depressing, I got to get all the carpet dry cleaned."

"I know and I'm sorry it's just, my mood been like it used to be. Down spirited." Said Onyx. Blue moon looked at the earth walker he had hired to play at his bar for five years. He looked at the sax player and he knew that Onyx was right. His expression was one of deep sorrow, his eyes were hallow pits of hopelessness. That was the same expression Onyx had had for five years. But Blue moon knew that something to Onyx a few months ago. At that time, Onyx became less depressed and more cheerful and so did his music. That thing that changed him was falling in love with Pinkie Pie. Then it hit Blue Moon. Was there something wrong his relationship with the pink haired earth walker? Did they break up? Blue Moon was afraid to ask the sax player, worried that talking about it might make his mood even worse, but he had to know. "Hey On, what's going on with ye? You and Pinkie had a falling out?" Onyx hmmed and said "If I broke up with Pinkie I would be dead, no I'm still with Pinkie, but she's lost all her energy, her boundless spirit is gone." "What happened?" Asked Blue Moon. "She's been having nightmares, pretty bad ones she tells me. Now she can't get any sleep, and recently the nightmares are starting to scare the crap out of her. We've tried everything to cure her, but it's not helping, and now she's become depressed and if that keeps up, I'm going to act like my old self. Her attitude brought light into my life Moon, and without it, I'm what I've always been, a downer."

Pinkie Pie wandered the streets of hopeful, going nowhere in particular, just walking and trying to get the horrible images out of her head. She wore a pink shirt that had her uniqueness mark on the chest with long sleeves with pink and white stripes. She wore a knee length pink skirt with frill around the edge. Her hair which was at most times curly, now it was flat and went to her back. She still couldn't understand it. Why would she have nightmares like the one she had, the one that scared the crap out of her. Pinkie would never hurt Rainbow Dash like that. She was the closest of all her friend and she was her second lover and the mere thought of hurting her was luditaicy. Why was she having these dreams? Was it her diet? Or were the gods angry with her? But that made even less sense because her and her friends and other heroes were chosen by the gods to fight the increase of the darkness.

Pinkie Pie kept herself in her thoughts until a familiar and friendly voice brought her out of it. "Hey Pink." Pinkie turned around and saw her handsome boyfriend Onyx. Pinkie smiled slightly and said "Hey Onny." The Two walked up to each other and met in a hug and a kiss. They stayed in the embrace and Pinkie placed her head on Onyx's shoulder and started to cry. Onyx ran his hand through Pinkie's hair, but he did not like the way it felt. It felt wrong being smooth and long, he liked it better when it was curly. To Onyx, when Pinkie's hair was curly it felt like it symbolized Pinkie's cheerful personality that he fell in love with. He didn't want to run his hand through her hair that felt unnatural to him, but he had to do something to calm Pinkie down. He loved her and he felt even more depressed when he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Oh Onny, I can't take it anymore." Said Pinkie. "This has been going on for too long, I'm afraid to go asleep, and I have no energy to throw my ultra-fun parties, and now I can't even look at the woman I love the most without throwing up." "I know pink, I know." Said Onyx who was just as at the end of his rope as Pinkie. He was tired of this, one of the loves of his life was suffering for no reason and they had tried everything to help her. Everything expect…Magic! That's when it hit Onyx. "Steed damn it! I'm so stupid!" He yelled pulling out of the embrace but still holding her at arm's length. Pinkie looked at her boyfriend with tear filled confused eyes. Given a normal day Pinkie Pie would tell how Onyx wasn't stupid, but given her state, she didn't feel like it. "Is something wrong Onny?" She asked instead. Onyx had a look on his face that he doesn't normally have, one of hope. "Pinkie, what about Twilight?" He asked excitedly. Pinkie Pie remained silent. Twilight is one of the other bearers of the elements of harmony and another one of Pinkie's best friends. She is an esper who was trained is magic by princess Celestia. The element she bears is the most powerful and important element, the element of magic which gains it's power from friendship.

"What about her?" Asked Pinkie. "We've tried everything we could possibly think up to help you with your nightmares, except magic!" Said Onyx becoming uncharacteristic excited. "Surly she must have a spell that could either remove them or at least figure out where they came from." Pinkie's eyes grew wide realizing how she herself was stupid for not thinking of using magic to help them with their problems. And who else to turn to but one of her best friends who happen to be the best magic user in Hopeful if not all of Equestria! Pinkie pie then felt hope rising in her chest. She smiled at the felling that had been missing from her life for the past weeks. She looked up at Onyx with a legitimate smile and a slight glimpse of the spark in her eyes that she had before. Pinkie then put her hand on Onyx's cheek and began to crease it. "You're not stupid Onny." Said Pinkie. "You've just been too worried about me to think straight. Your head's been too busy to try to find a way to help me. You've thought of nothing but trying to help me Onny, and in my book that makes you the best boyfriend ever."

Onyx's heart once again to fill with happiness. The love of his life was smiling again and now there was possibility of helping her with her problem. But that moment of hope was to only last briefly, shattered sadly by the good intentions of a friend. "Hey love birds, what's up?" Said a familiar voice that on a normal day would bring joy to the couple, but now it brought fear and panic. The young couple looked to the sky and saw a young female sky toucher. Like Pinkie Pie she was in her early twenties. Jetting out of her back was the source of her reason for being in the air for the first place, a pair of wings with sky blue feathers. Her second most odd feature was the woman's hair. It was colored in several streaks of colors that formed a rainbow. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt, and black leather pants. On her shirt was her uniqueness mark which was normally on her back. It took the form of a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt.

The woman was Pinkie Pie's best friend and current second lover in her life, Rainbow Dash. A young female sky toucher. She is one of the bearers of the elements of harmony, Rainbow's element is loyalty. Rainbow is a very stubborn, competitive tomboy. She mainly works with other sky touchers to maintain the weather in Hopeful. Her dream in life is to join a team of aerial arecrobactics team the wonderbolts. Like Pinkie Pie and Onyx, she was enlisted by the path keeper to combat the increase of the darkness. "Hey Pinkie, where ya been? We haven't hanged out for a while." Said Rainbow. Pinkie Pie looked at the beautiful face of her best friend/lover and instead of feeling happiness and love for seeing her best friend/lover like what was supposed to happen, she only began to recall the nightmares that had been plaguing her sleep and with them came feelings of fear and nausea. She started to hyperviblate and her eyes became dilated.

"Dash…this isn't a good time right now." Said Onyx stepping between the two girls and shielding Rainbow from Pinkie's vision. Rainbow Dash's face turned into one of announce and she landed in front of Oynx and Said "Look Oynx, I love you, you've been an awesome boyfriend for me and Pinkie but ever since I got back from the wonderbolt tour I wanted to hang out with you two, but It's only been me and you, not Pinkie! I love Pinke just as much as you but we haven't been together ever since I got back, you keep hogging her, when we're supposed to be in an equal relationship." Oynx started to panic. Not only was Pinkie having a panic attack, he was being chewed out by the second most important woman in his life, who was also the toughest woman in the town, if not Equestria. "I Know Rainbow, but you have to understand, Pinkie's not been feeling well." "**What!" **yelled the tomboy. "If she's sick why didn't you tell me? She's my girlfriend too!" "I know that Rainbow but she didn't want anyone to worry!"

"**Bullshit! **You're not letting me or any of our friends helps us because you want her all to yourself! You the town downer! You're so desperate to be happy you hog Pinkie!" "No!" Yelled Onyx. "It's like that! It's just that-" "I'm not listen to this anymore! Get out of the way!" Yelled Rainbow. Then the sky toucher grabbed Onyx by the color of his jacket and tossed Onyx to the ground and started walking towards Pinkie Pie. Pinkie herself was horrified. Her best friend/lover had just got in a fight with their boyfriend and she had hurt him and Pinkie hated herself for doing or saying nothing about it. She wanted to stop her lover; she saw that she was jealous, Like Rainbow said after Pinkie's nightmares got worse, she started to avoid Dash because Pinkie would relive the nightmares when she saw Rainbow Dash. And now with all her friends too busy for her and Pinkie avoiding her, she was frustrated and after hearing that Pinkie was sick and she didn't know that was the final straw. Rainbow was actually jealous that her girlfriend was sick and she was only being cared for by the man in their relationship and not her. Such was the curse of being the bearer of the element of loyalty, Rainbow Dash is **very **loyal to every one she cares about and is always willing to help them at any time and cost.

But this time, Rainbow herself was the problem.

The loyal tomboy approached the pink haired earth walker, not aware of the horrific images once again assaulting the misfortune heroine. "Jeez Pinkie, When I saw you from the sky I thought you didn't look too good, but you look worse even more up close. What's wrong?" Asked Rainbow her anger fading from the tragic sight of her hyper active friend in such a state. Her hair was flat, and the sparkle in her eyes was gone. Then The young woman noticed that as she got closer Pinkie was hypervinalting. "Pinkie." Said the now very conseriend Rainbow Dash. "What's wrong?" Not understanding, the sky toucher placed her hand on Pinkie's shoulder. That was it for the young pink haired woman. The horrific images of her nightmares came streaming full force into her mind, and she could not stop them from flowing in.

Pinkie Pie Body quivered and she quickly turned her head away from Rainbow Dash and vomited onto the ground. Rainbow watched in extreme horror at the sight she just witnessed. After Pinkie Pie recovered she said without facing Rainbow "DashieI'msorryIcantalktoyourightnowI'mnotfellingverywell,maybewecantalklater,nowIhavetoseeTwilight,andpleaseDashie,don'thurtOnnyhe'sjusttryingtohelppleasedon'." And with that Pinkie ran in another direction with such speed she became a blur.

Rainbow Dash just stood there frozen in place after what she just saw. Her mind was a complete blank. The most important woman in her life had just vomited right in front of her right at the same time she touched her. Dash's shock then evolved into horror, Onyx said that Pinkie was not feeling well. Rainbow wasn't as bright as other people, but she was far from being stupid. Her girlfriend was avoiding her, she was ill and she had just vomited from being around Dash. 'Am I making her sick?' She thought. She could not wrap her head around it, no she did **not even wanted to think about it. **Her lover was afraid of her. Rainbow Dash started to panic, she could not let this happen.

"Pinkie Wait!" Yelled Rainbow. She started to rise into the air to purse her, when something grabbed a hold of her and kept her anchored to the ground. Rainbow looked down and saw her boyfriend holding onto her legs. "Dash don't!" He yelled. "Let me go Onyx I have to talk to her." Yelled Rainbow. "No!" Yelled Onyx. "She can't see you! That's what';s making her sick." "**No!** Pinkie would never be afraid of me! She loves me! She….She…" Rainbow Dash couldn't take it. Her life was falling apart. Her girlfriend had just ran away from her out of fear, and she had just assaulted her boyfriend in a jealous rage. She could see it now. All her other friends abounding her from her actions, the path keeper taking away the powers he had given her to be a hero to aid in the battle against the darkness. Even her lifelong dream of joining the aerial performers the wonderbolts would not come true because of her attitude.

Tears began to cloud Dash's vision as she descended to the ground. Onyx let go of her legs as Dash landed on the ground on her knees. Usually with Rainbow's tomboy attitude she always tried to have a tough girl image, so she hardly cried. But this was too heavy for her. Her heart was bleeding. Not caring who was around she started crying and sobbing, then tears started to pour out of her eyes and she cried loudly. She just sat on her knees crying until she fell to the ground and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, then she wrapped her wings around here body and fell on her side on the ground and continued to cry. She could not take it anymore, her life was falling apart. She stood there on the ground in a fetal position crying her heart out. Then a gentile hand stroked her rainbow hair. Then a gentle voice whispered in her ear.

"It's okay Rainbow, It's okay. Don't cry, it depresses me more to see both of my loves so miserable." Dash looked up with tear stained eyes and saw Onyx looking down at her with a sadden face. "Onyx?" Said Rainbow with disbelief. "Who else would you allow to touch you other than Pinkie?" He said. Rainbow Dash turned her head away, ashamed to look at her boyfriend who she just assaulted from jealousy, and here he was being compassionate to her as if nothing happened. 'I don't deserve such kindness.' She thought. "What are doing Onyx?" She said trying to sound tough and angry, failing badly. "I just threw you to the ground and insulted you. Why are you acting so kind to me?" Onyx heard the false anger in her voice. Although she was trying to pass off as angry, Onyx knew she was faking it, she was hoping that she was not abounded. "I've been dating you and Pinkie long enough to know how you both tick." Said Onyx. "I know how loyal you are to all your friends and to me and Pinkie. I know that if any of your friends were hurt or in trouble, you'd go through hell to help them, even if it's me."

Rainbow Dash hated herself even more. Her boyfriend was so kind to her, he was always so nice to her and Pinkie and Dash always went out of her way to pay them back for their kindness. She loved both of her mates, but now it seemed that their perfect relationship was over, Pinkie was afraid of her, and that made Rainbow Dash bleed in her soul. "Come on. Dash get up." Said Onyx. "What would your sister think if she saw her hero in such a terrible state?" Rainbow sniffed a few times and got up from the ground and sat up. She didn't look at Onyx, she was unworthy of his kindness. "I'm sorry Onyx." She said. "It's just that…ever since I got back, I haven't been with you or Pinkie and I felt neglected and…I got jealous." "it's okay Dash." Said Onyx Putting his arm around Rainbow Dash and touching his head against hers. "I know and I'm sorry me and Pinkie did that, but things got complicated." Dash kept her eyes away from Onyx, but did wrap her arms and wings around her boyfriend. She held on to him very tightly which would cause one to think that after seeing one half of her most important treasure was gone, she was desperate to keep hold of the other half. "What's going on Onyx? What happened to Pinkie?" Instead of saying anything, Onyx picked up Rainbow Dash bridal style and began to walk to his home, carrying his rainbow haired angel to try and heal her wounded heart. "It started two days after you left…"

Pinkie Pie tripped and fell to the ground. She landed on her front and continued to cry. **THAT. WAS. Horrible. **She had just had vomited in front of her girlfriend and ran away from her, all because of a traumatizing nightmare. Why? She questioned. Why Rainbow Dash? Her most important woman in her life. Why would she dream of hurting her Dashie? Her lady love? Pinkie Pie loved all her friends more than life itself. And the only good thing that came out of the darkness problem was that the Path Keeper had introduced Pinkie and her friends to other warriors who would help them and she even befriended dozens of them and the thought of hurting any of them is pure madness. The thought of hurting any of her best friends alone was insanity. But the thought of hurting her boyfriend and girlfriend-the two most important people in her life-was just plain ridiculous.

Pinkie got up off the ground and sat on her knees and wiped her tears from her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw that she had arrived at the surrogate home of Twilight. Because Twilight originally lived in Equestria's capital Canterlot. Before the Darkness incident, millennium ago, the youngest of the rulers of Equestria Luna became jealous of her sister and an evil demon named Nightmare Moon rebelled. Her Older sister Celestia reluctantly used the elements of harmony and banished her to the moon. A millennium later Nightmare Moon broke free, but Twilight and her friends used the Elements to expel the demon created from Luna's jealousy and freed Luna. Since then Twilight had been living in the town Library in Hopeful to study the power of friendship. Pinkie Pie got to her feet and walked to the front door and Knocked. She did not have to wait long, the door swung open and there stood her best friend Twilight Sparkle.

Like Pinkie she was a female high-human in her early twenties with dark skin and purple eyes. Her hair was blue with two strikes colored pink and purple that went down her back. She wore a purple sweater over a white shirt and a purple plaid miniskirt. On the chest of the sweater was a picture of her skill mark, a red six pointed star with five smaller stars around it. Finally in the middle of the young woman's forehead was a single white horn, the proof that she was an esper. When Twilight opened the door she was smiling and said "Hey there Pinkie how are you…doing?" The young woman took one look at her friend and saw the answer to her question. Being a good friend the esper ask Pinkie "Pinkie, are you okay? You don't look so good" Pinkie pie sigh and said "No Twilight I am _not _okay. Can I come in? I need to talk to you." Sure Pinkie come on in." Said Twilgiht leading the broken party lover into the library built inside an ancient tree. "But I have to tell you I already have a guest." "Who?" Said Pinkie starting to panic, not wanting anyone else to hear about her problem. "Hello young Pie." Said a familiar and emotionless voice. Pinkie looked into the center of the room and there sitting chair, a book in one hand, a lit pipe in the other was the one and only Path Keeper.

Despite being at least one hundred twenty six the Path Keeper still looked like he was in his mid-twenties. Of course that was understandable he **is **a pallbearer of death, so he is immortal. His skin was a mix of white casucassin and Asian. His hair was black and went down to his shoulders. His eyes were a brilliant jade green. His face showed no emotion except his scowl. He wore a silver martial arts uniform with an integrate design and a loincloth. On the shoulder of his uniform was a box shaped ornament with a hole in it. He wore black pants and metal bracelets around both of his wrist. The Path Keeper took one look at the pink haired woman and was troubled. Because of his death that made him the new Path Keeper, he had forgotten how to make emotions, but he could still feel them. "Lady Twilight is right Miss Pie, you do not seem well at all." He said closing the book in his hands, his voice cold and emotionless as death should be. Suddenly one of Pinkie's nightmares started to resurface in her mind, but she shook her head and told herself. 'No! It wasn't Mr. Keeper in my dream, he is a pallbearer but it wasn't him.' Pinkie sat down on one of Twilight's couches and kept her face down. Being considerate Twilight asked "Can I get you anything to drink Pinkie? Hot Choco maybe?" "No Twilight, no sweets please, just coffee, no sugar or cream." Said Pinkie with a sad voice.

Twilight looked her friend with wide eyes, she just said no to her favorite drink, and **no **to sweets. The Path Keeper still had no expression, but he did raise his eyebrow at the young mortal at her strange behavior. "No Sweets? This is serious!" Said Twilight walking to the kitchen. "Indeed." Said the Path Keeper. Tapping his pipe on his arm, knocking the ash out of it, then he fallowed Twilight into the kitchen. As Twilight prepared the coffee, Twilight bit her lip and tried to keep herself from panicking, fearing the worst for her Pink haired friend. "You are troubled Twilight?" Asked the Path Keeper as he stepped into the kitchen, his hands behind his back. When he stepped into the room he closed the door with his leg. Twilight saw what he did and knew what he was going to bring up.

"Yes, I've never seen Pinkie Pie like this, before…well…I have seen her depressed before, But never like this!" Said Twilight. "Indeed." Said the Path Keeper walking to the window and peering out. "But things have been strange these days…well more strange than normal considering our world. Strange things always happen in myths." Twilight nodded at the Keeper, but then she bit her lip and asked the Path Keeper what she had been dreading. "Keeper…is…Is Pinkie…Being influenced by the darkness?" The Path Keeper kept looking out the window but said "I do not believe so." "How can you be sure?" Asked a worried Twilight. "She is not displaying any of the sings." Said the Path Keeper. "I do not sense any great evil with in her, her heart has not blacked and she has not tried to kill us, nor anyone else because I don't smell blood on her." "But we do know that someone is controlling the darkness, what if he or she **is **influencing Pinkie to act like this to make us lower our guard?" The Path Keeper jerked his head hard and started at Twilight. His face was still emotionless, but his eyes carried a look of anger at the young esper. Twilight cringed and backed away, fearful of the angered look in the Path Keeper's eyes. Suddenly he vanished and appeared right in front of Twilight. Twilight looked up for Path Keeper was a foot taller than her.

He then brought his hand up and placed his index finger on the side of Twilight's head. "You're doing it again Sparkle. That disappoints me." "Did what?" Asked a scared Twilight. She knew he was angry. Whenever Path Keeper talks to someone in a friendly manner he calls them by their first name. But if he is angered at someone he will call a person by their last names. "You're being cold." "Cold?" "A cold calculator. My name for someone who puts asides people's feelings or concerns to handle a situation. Someone who constantly considers who among their friends are either truly a friend or really an enemy. Who thinks someone's pain is false. That really disappoints me when it's **you **of all people acting like that. You who are supposed to be a true friend." "I'm nothing like that!" "Do you forget who you are talking to Sparkle? I am a pallbearer of death, I know your whole life, you have constailty been a good friend, but you habit of over analyzing things. You become so obsessed with completing tasks that it inhibits you ability to think clearly. Go back into that room and tell me that that sorrow coming from your friends is fake and I will remain silent." Twilight looked down at the floor, shame in her heart, knowing that what the Path Keeper just said was true. One of her best friends had just walked in, not acting like she normally would and she had just assumed it was a force of great evil that was causing her to act this way. She ignored her friend's pain and thought it was a trick.

Path Keeper Looked at the saddened Esper. He knew he was being harsh to her, but that was the point. Twilight's paranoia was something the darkness could latch onto and control her. To avoid this, the Path Keeper had to make twilight feel bad, so she would start caring for her friend. Twilight looked up and said, "You're right, I shouldn't think that something cosmic is making my friends act differently. Pinkie is troubled and she needs my help. I won't turn my back on her. I won't turn my back on my friend." "That Twilight…"said the Path Keeper. "…Is what makes you a good friend. Now let us see what ills our friend."

Pinkie waited a few minutes for her friends, and now she was regretting this decision, she did not want anyone to know about her nightmares. She had told Onyx she was having them, but she did not give him any details. She didn't want anyone to know about them. But she did need something to help them go away and maybe Twilight knows a spell that could solve the problem, and maybe the Path Keeper could ask some favors from the gods or something. Pinkie snapped out of her mind as she saw the esper and the pallbearer come back into the room. "Here you go Pinkie." Said Twilight handing her a tea cup of coffee. Pinkie thanked the dark skinned woman and took a sip, disgusted by the bitter taste. "Pinkie, what's wrong?" Asked Twilight to her depressed friend. Pinkie said nothing, only continued to drink the bitter beverage. "Pinkie Pie you may tell us, we are your friends, you can trust us, whatever affects you, we can help." Said the Path Keeper, who was standing in to Twilight's right.

Pinkie looked down, then she placed her cup on the coffee on the coffee table in front of her. Then she quickly wrapped her arms around Twilight and buried her face in her shoulder crying. "It's **awful **Twilight! It's the most horrible thing that's ever happened to me. I can't sleep, I can't rest, I can't throw my super fun parties, and now my boyfriend and girlfriend got in a fight because of it! I can't take it anymore! I need to stop this! I tried everything but nothing works!" After that pain driven confession, Pinkie Pie continued to cry into Twilight's shoulder. Twilight was shocked at what her friend had told her. But then she wrapped her arms around her not-so-happy friends and hugged. The Path Keeper sat sown on the other side of the couch and started to rub Pinkie Pie's back to ease her pain.

After Pinkie had mange to calm down a little Pinkie let go of Twilight but continued to cry. "Pinkie can you please tell us what's troubling you?" asked Twilight. Pinkie still said nothing. "Pinkie Pie." Said Path Keeper. "We cannot help you if don't tell us what the source of your troubles is." Finally Pinkie said "I…I've been having nightmares." Both the esper and the pallbearer were taken back by this. "Nightmares?" Said Twilight. "What kind of Nightmares?" "Horrible ones." Said Pinkie Pie. "There're supper scary….no they absolutely horrifying. Every night they show up and it's the same ones over and over. There're tearing me apart! That's why I'm here, I tried everything to try and stop them, so I was hoping that your magic could help me." "Pinkie Pie.' Said the Path Keeper. "I have been alive for twenty-six years and have been a pallbearer of death for more than a hundred and I have seen people have nightmares plenty of times and I know this, you should not be having the kind of nightmares that can destroy someone's mind." "What do you mean Path Keeper?" Asked Twilight. "You're a smart woman Twilight, tell me, what causes nightmares that are so powerful that they can do this sort of damage to someone unbreakable as Pinkie?"

Twilight thought for a minute and said "Well for extremely bad ones like Pinkie that would be a poor diet or over extrusions like too many partying." "But I already tried that!" Said Pinkie desperately. "I went on a diet and took a break from Parties, but they kept coming!" "Then what is left Twilight?" Said the Path Keeper. Twilight thought for a moment, trying to remember what she learned when she looked into the subject. But when the memory of the fact returned her eyes became large "No." She said. "That can't be." "Twi?" Said Pinkie Pie worried. "The only other reason that could cause these kinds of dreams would be that Pinkie was traumatized by something in her past."

Pinkie gasped. "Something in my childhood is making these nightmares happen?" She said. "No that's not possible either." Said the Path Keeper. "Now what do you mean?" Asked Twilight. The Path Keeper moved his hand to the box on his shoulder and extended his middle finger. A silver aura went over his finger and he stuck it into the hole in the box. When he pulled it out, then the box opened and a ball of light came out of the box and floated to the Keeper's hand and turned into a small book. That box was a tool of the Path Keeper used to store his belongings and stubborn souls that would not pass on. "This is the book of life, Pinkie Pie edition." He said. "All pallbearers of death, if they are a god or a spirit, knows everything about the person they are guiding to the next world. Some are omniscient or can see into a person's memoires. For me and a few others, we carry the book of life that contains information on all the lives of everyone in the universe and Pinkie Pie when we became allies I look into your childhood and I saw that there was nothing in your past that traumatized you. And besides if you were traumatized, why would you start having them now of all times?"

Pinkie put her face in her hands and said "But if it's not my diet or my past, then what's causing my nightmares?" "I'm sorry Pinkie, but those are the only possible reasons that you could be having your nightmares." "Well do you know any spells that could make them go away?" Asked Pinkie desperately. Twilight looked at the floor in shame and said "I'm sorry Pinkie Pie, but Princess Celestia never taught me anything like that." Tears started to fall down Pinkie's eyes. "Please Twilight." She said with a broken voice. "My life is falling apart! I told you, Dashie and Onny got a big fight because me, and on top of that to make it worse, I can't even look at Dashie without throwing up. And I did that right in front of her! I broke her heart Dashie! I can't lose her or Onny! I'm nothing without both of them!"

With that water poured down Pinkie's face. Twilgiht once again felt useless that she couldn't help her friend. She put her arms around Pinkie trying to comfort her. The Path Keeper watched this display and grew sorrowed. When he was a mortal he had many fallows as a hero, but few many real friends. And now that he was a pallbearer, he feared he would have no friends at all because no one would be friends with death itself, for they would fear their own deaths. During the previous hundred years as a pallbearer he considered himself lucky when he made friends, though all of them were gods. But ever since the darkness incident he started to make friends with all those he had recruited to help him. And now one of those friends was suffering and he would not stand for that. Suddenly he realized something, and thought that could be the answer.

"Pinkie Pie, Twilight I believe I know a solution to your problem." The two young woman looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Now because I died the universe does not bother keep any of its secrets from me, and because of that I know one thing and it might help us with Pinkie's nightmares." "What? What is it?" Yelled Pinkie getting hysteric. "For the love of Steed please tell me!" The Path Keeper looked at Pinkie Pie and said "We confront your nightmares." Both of the eqristiran women looked at the sliver dresses former hero with confusion. "What do you mean 'confront them?' It's not like you can talk to them." Said Twilight. "But that is the secret I was saying Twilight. Dreams and nightmares are sentient." "Could someone please tell me what that means?" asked Pinkie Pie. "Sentient means that something can think and act on its own, but nightmares and dreams?" Said Twilight. "Aren't those just images our subconscious creates?" "Yes that's were dreams are created but they are living things, they are self-aware ideas. The functions of dreams is too give a sleeper a restful sleep, give them hope, or inspire them. Nightmare's purposes are to fill a sleeper with fear, or try to warn the sleeper of something, or try to have them remember something. But nightmares are only supposed to give the dreamer this level of torment under the conditions that we mentioned, diet or a traumatized past. Since you are none of these things has happened to you Pinkie Pie, there is defiantly something wrong here."

"But how can Pinkie confront them if she only sees them in her dreams? If you said dreams and nightmares are living beings, then where do they live? In Pinkie's head?" Asked Twilight. "No." Said the Path Keeper. "Dreams and nightmares live in the realms of the dream god of whatever pantheon the dreamer fallows." "So since you're the Path Keeper, you can lead Pinkie into the dream realm of the acrilon of dreams?" Asked Twilgiht. The Path Keeper nodded and lifted his book to his face and began to flip through the pages. "Now we just have to see who they are." He said. "Who?" Said Twilight. "Pinkie's dreams." Said the Path Keeper. Pinkie paled and yelled "No!" Then she knocked the book out of The keeper's hands.

Both the young woman and the pallbearer just looked at the young woman at her spantioues action. The Path Keeper got and walked to his book, but Pinkie ran up to him yelling "No! No! No! No! No! No!" But using his martial arts prowess's, he moved his hand so fast it changed the direction Pinkie Pie was running. Pinkie stopped when she realized what the keeper did. She then jumped at him, but he ducked at a fast speed causing Pinkie to fly completely over him and crashed into a pile of dusty books. "Pinkie Pie! What's gotten into you?" Yelled Twilight worried about her friend's mind state. Pinkie crawled out from the book pile, but found it was too late, the Path Keeper had picked up his book. "No! Don't read it!" Yelled Pinkie desperately. She got up ran to the Path Keeper, but he stood on his left leg, leaned back and pushed his right leg into Pinkie's stomach and used it to keep her back.

"No please Keepie! Don't read it!" Pinkie yelled desperately. "What do you not w3ant me to see so badly that you would attack me?" Asked the Path Keeper. "My nightmares!" Yelled Pinkie no crying once more. The Path Keeper lowered his leg and said "Why?" Asked the Keeper. "There're…There're to horrible!" Yelled Pinkie. "I don't want anyone to see them. I didn't even tell them to Onny, he know I'm having nightmares but I didn't go into details." Twilight walked over to her friend and put her arms around her shoulders and said "Pinkie…Me and the Path Keeper can't possibly imagine what kind of nightmares you are having, but we can see it. There're tearing you apart and changing you into something you're not and we can't let that happen. Please let us help." Pinkie bit her lip and said "Can you promise me something…Both of you?" "What would that be?" Asked the Path Keeper. "I'll let you look at my nightmares, but promise me that what you see won't change your opinion of me." "I promise." Said Twilgiht. "As do I." Said the Path Keeper. Pinkie Pie nodded and said Okay I trust you two."

The Path Keeper flipped a few of the pages in his book until he found what he was looking for. None said anything while he silently read. But then something happened. The Path Keeper still showed no emotion, but his face began to darken. "By the gods." He said in a hushed tone. "Is it that Bad?" Asked Twilight? "Worse than we could have ever imagined Twilight." Said the Path Keeper. "Now I understand why Pinkie is acting this way, these are horrific." "See? I told you!" Said Pinkie Pie. "What are the nightmares like Keeper?" Asked Twilight. The Keeper said nothing at first but then he said "Well Pinkie Pie has had three recurring nightmares, which center around three beings. One of them is the cryptic the slender-man, in which it attacks Pinkie Pie as a filly, but the other two are more troubling." "How so?" Asked Twilgiht. Pinkie looked away. Now she knew that what the Path Keeper was going to tell her would change her opinion of her. "The Path Keeper contained to talk "One of the nightmares is in which she is being stalked by …your friend Tombstone, the acrilon of death." Twilight was shgocked at this little fact. Tombstone was Eqrstria's god of death and a pallbearer of death like the path keeper. But he was also one of their closest friends, and the lover of Princess Luna. "Finally." Contuied the Path Keeper. "Pinkie has a nightmare in which she is…a killer that proceeds to…kill Rainbow Dash."

Twilight stepped back from the Path Keeper, shocked from what she had just heard from him. The young esper woman could not wrap her head around it. How could her best friend, who hates fighting and loves parties dream of such a horrible thing of killing her girlfriend, or fearing one of her friends? "Twilgiht?" Asked Pinkie getting more and more worried and feaerful from Twilgiht's face. She was not sure what to feel about the Path Keeper, all he had on his face was his stoic grimace.

Twilight turned to the pink haired woman and saw that she was in pain. Pain from lack of sleep, pain from guilt of dreaming of hurting those dear to her or having negative thoughts towards her friends. Twilight's face soften and she said "Oh Pinkie Pie." She then walked up to her and hugged her. "I promise, If what Keeper says is true, then there's nothing I can do to help, but If he can help you get a handle on your nightmares, then I'll help you put everything back together after words." "And I swear on my existence as the Path Keeper." Said the Keeper. "I will help you find the nightmares reasons for your pain and I will make them pay."

Once again a tear fell from Pinkie's eye, but this was a different one. It was not a tear of pain or sorrow. But of happiness, something she has not felt in while. She was happy her friends were risking their lives to help her in her darkest hour.

And all she could say was "Thank you."

Credit's page

Twilgiht sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow dash, Celestia, Luna-Hasbro.

Onyx, Tombstone, Blue Moon, The Path Keeper-My own made characters.


	2. Dreams of darkness

This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

(A/N=This fic was inspired by Silent Ponyvile by Jake-Heritagu+The versions of the MLP FIM cast that appear in this fic is how I plan to use them in all of my stories)

Laughing at Terror

Ch.2 Dreams of Darkness

Twilight Sparkle always found traveling the hidden paths very strange. The hidden paths were what gave the Path Keeper his name. The 'paths' are hidden techniques that if you walk in a certain way towards a certain direction, you can travel anywhere in the world in a few minutes, including the afterlife. The Keeper got his name because he is the only one who has knowledge of the hidden paths. This is what always allowed the Path Keeper to travel the world in seconds to perform his duties as a pallbearer of death. And when the darkness increased, he would often use it to bring his comrades to the place they need to get to handle a darkness problem. But Twilight still found traveling the path wired. Pinkie Pie and the Path Keeper, along with Twilight Sparkle had started from Twilight's house and started to walk in one direction. Their destination was the realm of REM, the acrilon of sleep and dreams. And after walking for a few minutes, Twilight began to notice that the town of Hopeful began to change. First a strange fog began to grow on the ground, which contradicted the clear and beautiful sky. But that was quickly changed when the sky that was just a second ago a sky of a mid-afternoon sky, had suddenly became a night sky filled with stars. Then the numoures house of hopeful vanished and in their place where stone structures that formed large buildings. Then came strange creatures instead of other high-humans of Hopeful that had to be dreams. Finally Twilight, Pinkie Pie and the Path Keeper knew they were in the dream realm of REM.

The dreams creatures drifted closer to the pallbearer and the two women, but the Path Keeper used his killing intent that would create an illusion of a giant condor to drive them back. The three kept walking forward, with Twilight holding the distrght Pinkie Pie close, both of them walked right behind the silver pallbearer. Suddenly a troop of high-humans dressed in armor like the royal guard of the royal sisters, only instead of gold, they wore blue armor. One of them, a male high human with a helmet with a sideways galea stepped forward and said "Path Keeper! What business do you have in the realm of lady REM?" The Path Keeper replied "I must see REM captain Nightmare Blocker, we need her aid to help the heroine Pinkie Pie." "And here I am sweeties." Said a sweet sounding voice. Everyone looked and from the sky came the Acrion of dreams, REM. Like all arclions she had both a pair of wings that were midnight blue in color and a white mark on her forehead. Her hair was a curtain of white. She wore a dark blue sleeveless dress and on the center was her unique mark. It was a full moon was dark clouds obscuring it, imatianintg the full moon at night. She landed next to her guard captain and in front of Path Keeper. She smiled and said "Hello old friend, what can I do for you? Something is wrong with little Pinky?"

"Yes." Said the pallbearer. "She is not well." Then he twisted his back and singled for Pinkie Pie to come towards him and the acrilion. Slowly and painfully the pink haired woman walked away from the worrisome Twilight and walked towards Path Keeper and REM. The acrilon of dreams gasped and placed both her hands over her mouth from the shocking sight of Pinkie Pie, the bearer of the element of laughter. Her eyes had heavy bags under them. Her eyes were red from constant crying and their sparkle was gone. Her poufy hair was flat. Tears went down the acrlion's face and she said "Oh Pinkie you poor thing." She then walked to Pinkie and pulled her into a hug, pushing Pinkie's head into her breast. If Pinkie was behaving normally she would be blushing from the intimate contact from the often motherly REM. But all it did was remind Pinkie of her heart broken lover and she started to cry again. REM started to stroke Pinkie's hair to calm her down when the Path Keeper said "REM we have come here because three nightmares are tormenting Pinkie Pie for no reason and the laws of the universe forbid such acts." REM kept stroking Pinkie pie's hair and said "I know of what nightmares you speak of, Bloody Pie, the cruel version of Pinkie Pie, the nightmare that takes the form of the cryptic the slender man, and an imposter of my good friend the acrilon of death Tombstone."

"Where are they?" Asked the Path Keeper clutching his fist. REM made a serious face and said "They're gone." "What?" Said the Path Keeper confused. "They were tormenting poor Pinkie Pie for no reason, just you said." Said REM. "Pinkie had no problem with her diet –despite gorging on sweets all the time-and she was never traumatized by anything in her past. I could not allow such torture, so I banished them. They have no right to be in my court anymore." "How long ago did you banish them?" Asked the Path Keeper. "A week ago." Said REM. "Bloody Pie's act was the last straw." Pinkie Pie Looked up at the acrilon and pulled herself out of her embrace still crying and ran back to Twilight and threw her arms around her and yelled "That can't be! Then why am I still having the nightmares?!" "What?!" said REM. "Pinkie Pie has still been tormented from the nightmares, and you're saying they're not here?" Said Twilight. REM's face had a face of shock on her face and said "How is this possible? They should only be able to enter Pinkie Pie's mind threw my realm."

"No, there are other realms." Said the Path Keeper. "What do you mean?" Said Twilight still holding the fragile Pinkie Pie. "If REM banished the three nightmares there is only one place they can go. All mortals get dreams from the god of dreams from whichever pantheon they fallow. But there is one realm that can connect to all mortals, no matter what faith the mortal fallows. The realm of Dream of the endless." "Then take us there." Said a distraught Twilight, who was starting to not handle the sight her friend was in any further. The Path Keeper Looked at Twilight and said "I'm sorry Twilight, but I'm afraid this is as far as you can go to help Pinkie Pie." "What?" Said Twilight. "What are you talking about?" "Waking mortals are not allowed in the Dreaming. Since I'm a pallbearer I can." "But how can Pinkie confront her nightmares if she can't even go to this Dreaming place?" Asked an angered Twilight. "What will have to happen is that when Pinkie Pie goes' to sleep tonight, I will enter the dreaming and raise her awareness so she will be able to be in full control of herself in the dream. Then I will take her to Dream of the endless, and we'll end this." Said the Path Keeper. "Then do the same for me! I want to help Pinkie!" Yelled Twilight. "No Twilight." Said Pinkie. "You've been a great help, but I want to do this just with Keepie. I'm actually glad my nightmares aren't here, I didn't want you to see them." "But Pinkie, you can't face your problems on your own." Said Twilight. "And what if your nightmares try to hurt you?" "Don't worry Twi, I'm a hero remember? Plus Keepie will be there to help me." "Also Dream is not one to let his subjects harm his guest." Said the Keeper. Twilgiht looked at her friend with sad eyes and said "okay…Take us home Path Keeper."

The day passed _way _too slow for Pinkie Pie. She didn't fell like doing anything at all. She just sat in her room at the bakery she worked at. She sat in the bed in her night wear, waiting for the day to pass. Now she felt even more horrible. She had made another of her most important friends cry again. After getting back from REM's realm, Twilight didn't say anything, but Pinkie knew what Twilight was thinking. She was depressed that she knew loads of arcane knowledge, but could do nothing for her best friend. When they arrived back at the library, Twilight ran back in crying. The Path Keeper told her that he would come to her when she goes to sleep tonight and took the hidden path to his realm. First it was her lover Rainbow Dash she probably traumatized, and now Twilight. Pinkie's nightmares had destroyed her spirit and now they were ruining her life. Pinkie now feared that her nightmares would push all her friends away and she would be all alone, her greatest fear.

The royal sisters had finally switched the celestial bodies in the sky, bring forth the night and if you as Pinkie it was about bucking time. Pinkie prayed that if Path Keeper's plan worked, all the torment would end. She pulled her bed covers over her body and for once tried to sleep, even though she was still afraid of her nightly torments. Then there was a tapping at her window. She got up from her bed knowing it could only be one of two people. She opened her window and saw there standing on the ledge was her boyfriend Onyx. "Hey Pinks." He said with a small smile. "Hi Onny." Said Pinkie with an even smaller smile. "Can I come in?" Asked the earth walker. Pinkie's smile faded and she nodded and walked away from the window allowing Onyx to drawl through Pinkie's window. Once he was safely in the room, Onyx closed the window and walked up to Pinkie and put his hands on her shoulders. Pinkie's back was facing Onyx and she was remaining quiet. Finally she said "How's dashie?" Onyx said nothing at first but then said "Not too well." Pinkie cringed at what he said then asked "What happened after I left?" Onyx sighed and said "Rainbow…started to cry, so I comforted her and took her to my place." Pinkie turned around and stared at Onyx and said "You didn't tell her about my nightmares did you?" Onyx stared at the ground and said "I'm sorry Pinkie I had to." Pinkie started to cry and then she grabbed his shirt and put her face in his shoulder and said "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone Onny." Onyx was at his wits end. Both of his girlfriends were falling apart and his depression was returning. "Pinkie I had to tell her, how else was could I explain why you vomited in front of her?" He said. "You could have made something up, anything but letting her know." Said Pinkie Pie with a broken voice. "Pinkie, I can't lie to you or Rainbow, I'm not capable of doing it." Pinkie said nothing but once again began to cry.

Onyx was right; he cared for Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie too much to lie to them. They were the colorful rays of sunshine that brought light to his dark life. But now both of those lights were going dim and his life became dark again. "Where's Dashie now?" Asked Pinkie Pie. "She's home." Said Onyx. "Pinkie did you go see Twilight?" Pinkie nodded. "Could she help you?" Asked Onyx being very hopeful. Onyx was on the verge of losing it himself, they have tried everything and if not even magic could help Pinkie get better then he will lose all hope in life. Pinkie looked into Onyx's eyes and saw the hopelessness in them. Pinkie did not want to tell her boyfriend what happened at Twilight's house and make him even more sad. Pinkie could tell Onyx about The Path Keeper's plan to bring her to the sandman, but she did not want to make him worry. "Well, Twilight couldn't help me, but Keepie was there." "The Path Keeper?" Asked Onyx. Pinkie nodded and said "He said he was going to go to a god who handles dreams and ask him if he can do anything to help me." Onyx's eyes slightly brighten with hope. "Is there anything we can do now?" He asked. "No." Said Pinkie. "We can only wait for now." "Then is there anything I can do for you Pinkie? Can I get you something?" "No Onny, I just want to get some sleep…Can you stay with me tonight?" Said Pinkie. Onyx nodded and took off his jacket.

Pinkie went to her bed and crawled under the covers. Despite the bed sheets being heavy Pinkie was still very cold. Pinkie knew the reason why she was cold, because she did not have two bodies full of love to keep her warm. Onyx pulled off his shirt exposing his built frame to Pinkie Pie witch also had numerous scars that Onyx had gained from battles when he became a hero. Onyx walked to the bed and crawled under the covers and laid next to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie crawled to Onyx and embraced him and placed her head against his chest. Onyx put his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I love you Pinkie." Said Onyx. Pinkie looked up into his eyes and said "I love you too Onny, you and Dashie. I promise I'll get better and the three of us will be happy again and I'll throw one of my super-duper parties." Onyx smiled and pulled Pinkie closer. Even though Pinkie was enjoying being in her boyfriend's arms, it felt incomplete without Rainbow Dash. To make matters worse she was still afraid to fall asleep, afraid to face her tormenters again. But she had to sleep, she wanted nothing more than to have a peaceful sleep and look at the beautiful face of her Dashie without getting sick, even if that meant smashing in the face of the nightmares responsible. A few minutes passed as the two lovers slept, Pinkie kept her head on Onyx's chest listening to her favorite sound, the beating of her boyfriend's heart. Soon the pant up tiredness and soreness from the hours wanted from trying to rest finally caught up to her and Pinkie's became heavy and the pinked haired woman fell asleep.

"Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie opened her eyes and saw the Path Keeper standing over her, his face still having no emotion but his scowl and his jade green eyes, shining like stars. "Keepie?" Said a confused Pinkie. "What are doing in my room?" "Pinkie Pie, you're not in your room, you're in the dreaming." Pinkie sat up and look around her and saw that she was not in her bed with her boyfriend, but in a forest made entirely of candy. Pinkie looked down with sadness and said "I remember this place, this is my favorite dream, a forest of candy. I would eat myself sick first, then all my friends would show up and we'd gorge ourselves until I woke up." Pinkie broght her knees to her head and said "This dream always made me so happy, so why don't I feel anything now?" "It's because of your nightmares Pinkie." Said the Path Keeper. "Your experience with them has made you fear sleep altogether, and now deep down you hate dreams altogether, so you feel nothing but resentment for even normal dreams." "I don't like that." Said Pinkie. "I'm not a hatful person, I don't even hate all those villains we fight. I like dreams, they're a lot of fun. I don't want to hate something I like." "Then take my hand young pie, and we'll go see Dream of the endless, and sort this out."

Pinkie looked up at the silver pallbearer and grabbed his outstretched hand, than the Path Keeper pulled the young woman to her feet. Once the young woman was on her feet, she realized she was still wearing her night-wear. "Hey!" She yelled, blushing. "Why am I still in my jammys?!" "That's what you were wearing when you fell asleep, if this was a normal dream you would be wearing whatever clothes the dream would want." Said the Path Keeper. Then he turned around and said "Good thing you don't sleep nude." Pinkie grunted in annoyance and then the Path Keeper said "Come, I know the way to the palace of Dream." As the two walked through the changing landscape, Pinkie spoke up. "So who is this dream guy anyway?" "He is Dream of the endless, a race of higher level spiritual beings." Said the Path Keeper. "So he's a god?" asked Pinkie. "No." replied the Keeper. "The endless are seven beings that represent seven aspects of humanity, they are not gods, but idea's made flesh, their function is to regulate the aspects they represent. Dream is the king of this dream world, he maintains it so dreams do their jobs." "Well he's not doing a very good job of it." Said Pinkie bitterly. "I should tell you Pinkie." Said the path Keeper. "The Dream I am bring you to is a new one, the original Dream was killed and he was replaced by a human who was given all of the original Dream's powers." "Like you were?" Said Pinkie. "Yes." Said the Path Keeper. "I thought what happened with you was a special thing." Said Pinkie. "No it's a more common thing then you think."

The two walked in silence as Pinkie fallowed the pallbearer threw the ever changing landscape. Suddenly a voice ran out "Hey Keeper!" The Path Keeper looked to the sky and saw a raven flying towards him and Pinkie. He raised his arm and the black bird landed on his arm. Pinkie watched the bird with interest, but wondered who called out to the Keeper. Suddenly to Pinkie's surprise the bird spoke. "Hey Keeper! What brings you around here?" If Pinkie had been in her normal mood, she would be absolutely awed and amazed at the talking bird. But right now, she did not care. "Hello Matthew." Said the Path Keeper to the talking bird. "The reason I'm here is because of this young maiden." Said the Path Keeper pointing to Pinkie. Pinkie waved to the bird. "Jeez." Said the bird. "She doesn't look too good. Who is she?" "Her name is Pinkie Pie." Said the Path Keeper. "She a heroine who is helping me with the darkness problem. Lately she had been plagued by nightmares that are not fallowing the rules. We've come to talk to Dream to report them." The Path Keeper stretched out his arm with Mathew to Pinkie Pie. The young woman stretched her arm out and the raven jumped onto her fore arm. "Hi there." Said Mathew. Pinkie slightly smiled and started to pet the bird. "You're a pretty bird Mathy, I know a friend who would like you." "Mathew is a sort of personal advisor for Dream." Said the Path Keeper. "Are you a dream?" Asked Pinkie. "Sort of, I was a human before, but I died in an accident and my first boss offered me to work for him. I was a little afired to see where I would end up so I took his offer." Said the black bird. Suddenly he yelled "Hey wait a minute, I just realized it! You look sort of like that crazy pink haired nightmare chick!"

Pinkie's eyes suddenly grew wide in horror. "That nightmare is one of the one's we're looking for." Said the Path Keeper. "They are the ones tormenting Pinkie Pie." "Does that mean you're going to report them to the boss?" The Path Keeper nodded. "Thank God!" Yelled the raven. "Those guys give me the creeps! They came out of nowhere saying how they were banished from their realm and right away I knew they were trouble. That guy the cloak, always saying how pitiful people are, no respect for anyone! That faceless guy in the suit he does nothing but screech always pulling scare pranks on the other dreams, he's such an ass. And that chick! What. A. **Creep! **She's got the look of a serial killer! She's always looking at me, always rubbing a huge ass knife! Like she wants to eat me or something!" Suddenly pinkie grabbed Mathew by the neck, causing the dream to squawk out of surprise. "Where are they?!" Yelled Pinkie Pie, shaking the bird. "Where are they?! Those three have a lot to answer for! My peaceful sleep, my parties, and now my Dashie! Tell me where the buck the they are or I'll-" Suddenly the Path Keeper slapped Pinkie on the stomach, causing her to lose her breath and let go of the raven. "You will do nothing Pinkie." Said the Keeper.

Pinkie fell to her knees, rubbing her stomach. Mathew flew to a near-by tree and landed on one of the branches. "What the hell was that about?! Ya nearly killed me again!" He yelled. "Please forgive her Mathew." Said the path keeper. "She is very distraught from her lack of sleep." Pinkie once again started to cry. She covered her face and said "I'm soooo sorry Mathy, I didn't mean to hurt you it's just, my life is falling apart and I want to go back to the way it was very badly." The raven flew off the branch and landed in front of the crying woman and said 'Hey, it's cool-what was it? Pinkie Pie-You just surprised me was all. I don't what kind of nightmares those jerks gave ya but I can tell from your looks and the way you reacted, they did a serious number on you." "It's far worse than it looks Mathew, you don't know what she was like before." "And what was she like?" asked Mathew. "She would always smile and was very friendly and silly. Always smiling and laughing, and now just look at her." "Jez, they must have done some really nasty thing in her dreams." Said the raven. "You have no idea." Said the distraught woman. The Path Keeper offered his hand and said "Pinkie pie I'm sorry I struck you, I may have gone a little far, but I panicked, I beg for your forgiveness." Pinkie looked up at the Path Keeper, his face was still a scowl, but his jade eyes had worry and regret in them, regret of striking a friend. Pinkie grabbed his hand and said "It's ok Keepie, we'll all a little on edge these days, with the darkness and all." The Path Keeper pulled the woman to her feet and said "Let's at least get you back to your old self, that could lighten things a little in this darkened world."

Once gain Pinkie Pie and the Path Keeper contuied towards Dream's palace, this time Mathew was perched on Pinkie's shoulder talking with her. Thankful he was cheering her up. Soon the three arrived at castle. The pink haired woman marveled at it, it's size and design, it reminded Pinkie of the royal sister's castle almost. When the tree arrived at the main gate Pinkie gasped when she saw perched around it was three large monsters. A giant gryphon, a red dragon and a huge hippogriff. "Who are they?" Asked Pinkie. "The castle gatekeepers." Answered the path keeper. "Hey guys!" Yelled Mathew to the gatekeepers. "Hello Mathew." Spoke the dragon. "Who are those you travel with?" Said the Hippogriff. "We recognize the Path Keeper, but not the dreamer." Said the gryphon. "This is Pinkie Pie." Said Mathew. "She's a hero working with Keeper to handle that darkness problem." "Lady Pie has been tormented by three nightmares that are not fallowing the rules." Said the Path Keeper. "We wish to speck with Dream and report them to him."

"Please wait while we communicate with our lord." Said the dragon. Then all three of them raised their heads to the sky and had blank looks in their eyes. "What are they doing?" Asked Pinkie. "They are mentally communicating with Dream. Their asking him if he will see us." "Hey keepie I just had a thought." Said Pinkie with concern in her voice. "What if mister Dream won't help us? What if he can't stop the nightmares? What if…" Pinkie was once again on the verge of tears when The Path Keeper put his hand on her shoulder and said "We must have faith Pinkie Pie. The nightmares have not been obeying the rules; Dream must do something about it." After a few minutes the three gatekeepers lowered their heads and the gryhon said "We have spoken with our lord and he will speak with you, but please keep in mind that you are guests and the both of you are solely responsible for your actions." "We understand." Said the Path Keeper. The massive doors in front of the two heroes and the raven opened by themselves and they walked in.

After walking through hall after hall, and corridor after corridor the three came to a room that made the depressed Pinkie Pie fell wonder again. The throne room of the king of dreams stretched a good twenty feet, and its floor was pure white marble. The celling was a stained glass window with stars, planets, and galaxies. The height of the room was over fifty feet tall. In the center of the room was an escalated throne that reached twenty feet from the floor and leading up it was a long flight of stairs. And there on a thorn made of alabaster, was the dream king himself. His skin and hair was the color of falling snow. He wore robes the color of his skin. Hanging from his neck was a green emerald; his eyes were pools of darkness with twin stars shinning in them. Mathew flew off Pinkie's sholder and flew towards the throne and landed on the arm rest of Dream's throne. The pale being looked at the Path Keeper and the broken woman and said "Hello old friend, Although I am happy to see you once more, But I am curious why you made a waking mortal aware in a dream, that's very dangerous." "I know Daniel." Said The Path Keeper. "But this was the only way for you to see her, since waking mortals are not allowed in the dreaming. I believe you know Pinkie Pie?" "Yes." Said the sandman. "The equestrian heroine, who you choose to aid with the darkness crisis, but why is she here?" "She will tell you." Said the Path Keeper pushing Pinkie in front of him.

Pinkie Pie bit her lip from nerves and began to talk. "Umm…Hello mister Dream…your majesty." Hello Pinkie Pie." Said Dream. "You do not seem too well." Pinkie nodded and said "That's kind of what I want to talk to you about." "I do not understand." Said the sandman. "I am not a mortal doctor, or an equestrian one for that matter, why would you bring your poor health to my attention?" "But you majesty the reason for my bad health is because of some nightmares I've been having!" Said Pinkie Pie. "You see there are these three nightmares that have been giving me bad dreams for almost a month and it costing me sleep, and because of that I don't have any energy to hang out with my friends, or throw my super fun parties, and now worst of all I can't look at my girlfriend without throwing up." "I'm sorry but I cannot help you in this." "What! Why not?!" Yelled Pinkie with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Form what you are telling me, it sounds that these nightmares are merely fulfilling their function as nightmares. They seem to be trying to warn you of something, a bad diet or something from your past."

"But those aren't the problem!" Yelled Pinkie. "Keepie looked into my past and said nothing in my childhood traumatized me, and I tired taking a diet but that didn't work either!" Dream placed his hand on his mouth, his curiosity perked by the young woman's words. "Daniel." Said the Path Keeper stepping forward. "We have already attempted to confront these nightmares in the realm of REM the acrilon of dreams, but she told us she banished them for tormenting Pinkie Pie, when the conditions were not met." Dream rubbed his chin and turned to Daniel and said "Do they speak the truth Daniel?" "Yep." Said the raven. "They told me the same thing their telling you, Keeper told me it's the new guys." Dream rubbed his chin and said "Pinkamena das Pie, although your dreams are handled by REM, you have entered my dreaming from time to time and from what I have seen of your personality, I know you are speaking the truth. The way you are acting now confirms that you have been indeed unjustifiably tormented. I do not like this, your cheerful personality has always reminded of my younger sister. Please forgive me for not being able to help you sooner, the three nightmares did not mention why they were banished from REM's realm. I shall summon them here and I will have them answer for their crimes."

Dream then looked forward with a blank look on his face. "What's he doing?" Asked Pinkie Pie. "Most likely he's summoning your nightmares to come here." Said the Path Keeper. After a few minutes of waiting the two heroes heard steps coming from behind them. The two also heard a strange bouncing sound, plus the sound of radio static. Pinkie Pie began to hyper ventilates and hid behind the path Keeper. Then three figures stepped into the dream king's throne room. Pinkie gasped in horror and said "That's them. Those are my nightmares." The Path Keeper looked upon the three creatures and was angered at their familiarity. The three nightmares stood next to each other in a rom. One the left was a creature that was a dead ringer to Tombstone, the acrlion of death. He was very tall, almost eight to nine feet-the average height of an acrlion. He wore a purple robe with colorless armor underneath. On the chest of his robe was his Identity mark, a red coffin. In his right hand was a scythe made of purple steel. On his back was black feathered wings. His skin was a pale as snow, as was his long hair. One his forehead was the mark of the espers. His eyes were a deep purple. On the right was the deadly cryptid known as the slender man. It stood nine feet and wore a black three piece suit. Its limbs were very thin as was its torso. Its head was bald, pale white and featureless. Finally in the middle of the trio was another dead ringer that looked just like Pinkie Pie. The same blue eyes, the pink hair (only it was curly) but she wore a ragged robe, stained in blood.

The dream Pinkie Pie saw the real one and a huge grin formed on her face and she yelled "Hey look guys it's Pinkie Pie!" "Indeed it is." Said the Imation of Tombstone, his voice cold and filled with cruelty. The slender man seemed to look in the direction of the real Pinkie Pie and suddenly a mouth ripped open from his featureless head and said with a voice that had radio static in the background "We were so worried when we couldn't find you Pinkie. It's not nice to scare your friends." Suddenly the nightmare Pinkie bounced towards Pinkie and the Path Keeper, grinning and cheerful. Of the three nightmares, this one troubled the Path Keeper the most. It talked and walked like Pinkie Pie when she's normal, but she had the stench of death all over her. And the blood stained robe was not helping. "Slendy's right Pinkie that was really mean to of you to not show up." Said the nightmare Pinkie Pie. "We were going to throw a big party! We had lots of food!-you like your burgers raw right?-Lots of music!-We made a playlist with bands like blood cry, black marriage-We even invited all of your friends! We were going to play our favorite game! Dungeon to-" "Be silent nightmare!" Said the Path Keeper rising his arms to shield the scared Pinkie Pie. He was liking this version of Pinkie Pie less and less. She even had her same personality, but Keeper could sense the underline cruelty in her words. "Awe you're no fun Keepie." Said the nightmare Pinkie Pie. "Bloody Pie that is enough." Said the dream king. "I have summoned you three here for a reason. I wish to discuss something with you three."

The nightmare named Bloody Pie grinned and bounced back to the other two nightmares. "Is there some trouble our lord?" Said the Slender man. "Yes, something troubles me." Said Dream. "The Path Keeper and heroine Pinkie Pie have come before me and have told me that you three are unjustly tormenting Pinkie Pie. They tell me that Pinkie Pie has not met the conditions for such harsh torments. Plus they tell me that this was the reason for your banishment from REM's realm, which you have failed to mention to me. What have you three to say?" The nightmare version of Tombstone stepped forward and said "We do not understand our lord. We tried to tell lady REM the same thing before she banished us. We are simply fulfilling our roles as nightmares to infuse terror into dreamers." "You are greatly over doing it Tombstone." Said Dream. "There are old rules that all nightmares must fallow, you can only go to the lengths of torment you are preforming on Pinkie Pie, if her diet is imbalanced, or she has unfinished business in her past. Since neither of these of these conditions have been met, you have no reason to perform this level of terror. Tell me, why are you going to such lengths?" "Can you really blame us our lord?" Said the Slender man. "Pinkie Pie is more than just a dreamer to the three of us. We get so excited with her, we tend to go overboard a little. She is after all our…mother." "Don't call me that!" Yelled Pinkie Pie. "There's no way In Hell I would have children like you! You're horrible! You keep me awake at night! You scare me every night! And now you're ruining my love life! And If I wanted children, It would be with Onny!"

"Awe silly Pinkie." Said Bloody Pie. "Slendy don't mean it like that. You're our momma because you created us in your head!" "That's bullshit!" Said Pinkie Pie. "There's no way I would make up things like you three monsters!" "You wound us, _mother._" Said the slender man in a mocking tone. "Pinkie Pie, you did not create these three, your subconscious did." Said the Path Keeper. "Most dreams are created from our experiences formed in the depths of our minds, where we have no control over them. These three must have been created from some bad experiences or feelings you've had." "You are correct my brother." Said the nightmare Tombstone. "Be silent, you are not my brother, you just imitate him." Said the Path Keeper bluntly. The High-human reaper shrugged and said "Anyway Pinkie's subconscious is responsible for creating us. Me personally was created from Pinkie's fear of her own death." "When Pinkie was a child her father told her the legend of the slender man and it scared half to death. That's what created me." Said the Slender man. "Okay that makes sense." Said Pinkie Pie. "But what in Steed's name did I do to make that monster?!" Bloody Pie smiled and said "I came around when you got your powers from Keepie and became a hero. Even though you liked your new powers and liked helping people, deep done you were worried you would go crazy and hurt all your friends."

Pinkie hung her head down and knew that the nightmare version of her was right. Ever since Pinkie got her powers she was very careful when she used them, out of the fear she would hurt those closest to her. "You three are sided stepping the issue." Said the sandman. "You have not given me an excuse for your actions." "But we did our lord." Said the fake Tombstone. "She is like a mother to us, we only wish to show her our love by showing her our talents that she has given us." "If what you have done to her is your idea of love, I shudder to think what your hatred is like." Said the Path Keeper. Dream said nothing, but continued to sit on his throne staring at the nightmares, his hand one his head, his face had the image of annoyance. The nightmare Tombstone said "You do not believe us our lord?" "No." said Dream. "I don't believe you three because you are lying to me. You say that your torments towards lady Pie are your own way of showing affection. But you are still breaking the rules, and they are very strict rules and breaking them would result in severe punishment. I do not believe that you three would break the rules, just to show you 'mother' affection." The nightmare Tombstone looked at the dream king with a serious face, while the slender man who the whole time it was standing next to the two nightmares has been swaying back and forth, suddenly stopped. And Bloody Pie's huge grin suddenly grew even bigger. The Path Keeper saw this and suddenly got a very bad feeling, like something was about to happen, something bad.

"Then I suppose we have no choice." said the nightmare Tombstone. "Oh! Oh! Are having the party early? Tombmy?" Said Bloody Pie bouncing up and down. "Is that wise?" Said the slender man. "Should we not wait until it is finished?" "It is finished." Said nightmare Tombstone. "I was planning to wait until tonight's performance with Pinkie to give it an extra charge, but no matter it is still enough." "What are you three going on about?" said Dream rising from his throne. "Daniel something's not right, they've been hiding something." Said the Path Keeper. Suddenly nightmare Tombstone reached into his robe and pulled out a blue crystal the size of a baseball. "Impossible." Said Dream. "A dream stone." The nightmare Tombstone lifted the stone above his head and the stone began to glow. It did so for a few seconds, then it began to pulse, then the jewel created a brilliant flash. The Path Keeper moved quickly and turned his back to the three nightmares and wrapped his arms around the pinked haired woman, fully intending to defend her from whatever the nightmares were doing. When the light dimmed down. The Path Keeper opened his eyes to find he was unharmed he looked down at the cowering Pinkie. She did not seem harmed. The Path Keeper lessened his hold on Pinkie and said "are you okay Pinkie?" Pinkie pulled herself away from the path keeper and looked at her body and said "I think so but what did…uh oh."

The Path Keeper looked where Pinkie was looking and saw that Pinkie and he and the three nightmares were within a giant barrier of blue energy in the shape of cube that stretched all the way to the celling of the throne room and blocked the entrance and stopped at the steps of the dream king's throne. The Path Keeper let go of Pinkie and walked to the barrier and threw a punch that would have normally rip off a grown man's head at the barrier, but the pallbearer's fist just bounced off the wall of blue energy. "Don't bother Path Keeper. This barrier cannot be breached by anything, in this realm or any other for that matter." Said the nightmare Tombstone. "What is the meaning of this?!" shouted Dream. "Why have you three imprisoned our guest, and where did you three get that dreamstone? Most of them should be destroyed, and I do not recognize that one." "Keepie? What's going on?" asked the confused Pinkie Pie. "I'm not sure but it would seem your nightmares have been up to more them we originally imagined. But where did they get a dreamstone?" "What's a dreamstone?" Asked Pinkie. "It's one of the dream king tools, that he uses to control the dreaming, it's what the emerald he's wearing is used for. But like he said, most of them are either been missing for centuries or destroyed." "That's why we made our very own!" said Bloody Pie. "Made a dreamstone? But that would take vast amounts of energy." Said the Path Keeper. "Enough!" yelled Dream. "You three have caused enough trouble, tormenting Pinkie Pie and now you imprison my guest. You three shall now receive your punishment."

The king of dreams raised his hand and pointed it at the three offending nightmares and silently used his powers. Everyone held their breath, ready to witness the immense power of the dream king, only to hold for too long, as nothing happened. The Dream king lowered his hand, he himself confused. "What is going on?" He questioned. "Sorry your majesty, but that's another alteration we made, you cannot manipulate anything within the space of this barrier, even if you were in here, you would have no power, we three now are the most powerful nightmares here." Said the nightmare Tombstone. "What is the meaning of this?!" Yelled Dream, anger rising in his normally calm voice. "Why are you three doing this? Do you wish to overthrow me? Become the new rulers of the Dreaming?" "No dream king." Said Tombstone. "We want to be free." "What do you mean?" Said Dream. "Oh you know what we are talking about Dream king. You remember when your predecessor was captured by a cult by mistake when trying to capture your sister Death? You will also recall that with him gone, all of the world's dreams were free to roam the world as we see fit? That's what we want, that's what the three of us are after, we do not want to be held down by rules and authority, we want to walk amongst the waking mortals and do as we please." "You fools!" Said the Path Keeper. "When the previous dream king was captured it caused great damage to humanity! Without the dream king to govern the dreaming, it went out of control and began to effect humans. People would fall asleep and awake years later! Nightmares were so horrific people would not sleep for the rest of their lives!" The nightmare Tombstone smiled wickedly and said "We don't care."

"So what do you three plan to do to me? Destroy me?" "No." Said the nightmare Tombstone. "If we simply destroy you, you'll just be replaced by another like you were for the previous dream king, no we will simply seal you away into a far corner of the universe." "And with me gone will you flock among the waking mortals, doing as you please without any rearguard to the consequences?" Asked Dream. "Not at first my lord." Said Nightmare Tombstone. "We must first liberate the other dream kind first." The Path Keeper wondered at the nightmare's words, but he realized what his and his comrade's intentions were. He clinched his fist and yelled "Your planning to seal away the other dream gods aren't you?!" "Of course, why should enjoy our freedom's while the rest of our kind suffer?" "You fools." Said Path Keeper, rage deep in his voice. "If you seal away all of the dream gods, the repercussions of that will cause the dreaming to go haywire and cause unimaginable damage to humanity's mental state!" "Did you not here my friend pallbearer?" Said the nightmare slender man. "We don't care about humanity, or their petty minds." "But what does all this have to do with me?!" Yelled Pinkie Pie. "Why did you torment so much?!"

"Silly Pinkie." Said Bloody Pie. "We couldn't do this without you! You're the corner stone of our big plan!" Pinkie just stared at her nightmare double with a confused glance. "It's because of you 'Mother' we were able to make this dreamstone." Said Nightmare Tombstone. "When we began to conceive our plan we knew we would need something powerful enough to seal the dream gods away and the obvious answer was a dreamstone, but we knew it would be difficult, with most of them lost or destroyed, but then we considered your power Pinkie Pie." "My power?" Said the young earth walker. "You mean the power Keepie gave me?" "No Pinkie." Said the Tombstone double. "Your power as the bearer of the element of laughter. We tormented you because in that spiral of fear you would bear your soul to use, giving us accesses to it and the source of your connection to the element that was implanted in it when you were chosen. We could use that connection to siphon off energy from the element and use it to create our own dreamstone. The element is mad of very old magic, even older than our lord." "I do not understand all this." Said Dream. "What has driven these three to such lengths?" "It's as I feared." Said the Path Keeper. "They are being influenced by the darkness."

"Well it's been a very amusing trip 'mother' we thank you for your patronage towards the freeing of our kind." Said Nightmare Tombstone. "But you no longer serve a purpose, your life will now end here, and so will yours Path Keeper, your power is too great to be left unchecked." The nightmare acrlion then shoved the nightmare-made dreamstone back into his robe and put his free hand onto his scythe and held it in a fighting position. The slender man grinned as his arms grew longer, his fingers, almost touching the ground. Bloody pie was laughing very hard as she reached behind her back and pulled out a sword with a large blade in the shape of a saw blade. "Oh so you want to rumble eh?" Said Pinkie pie. Clenching her fists. "I don't quite fallow what you jerks are up to, but I can get that you want to do something that'll hurt a lot of people, so me and Keepie are going to have to put you in a big hurting!" Pinkie then began to focus her power she gained from the Path Keeper, the power to control fire, but for some reason, a spark would ignite. "Hey what's going on here? Why won't my powers work?!" "Silly Pinkie!" Said Bloody pie. "You're still asleep, those with powers can't use them in the dreaming. When you sleep, your true self is exposed, the one you hide behind with your personality and super powers, you don't have any of that when you're asleep!"

Suddenly the Path Keeper grabbed Pinkie's arm and said "But I am here physically, I know the hidden paths between the waking world and the dreaming. I can still use my powers, and don't think that you barrier is perfect." The Path Keeper then scoped Pinkie into his arms and started to walk backwards to wards the dream king's throne. When the two reached the barrier, they vanished and reappeared on the other side of the barrier, shocking the three nightmares. "How is this possible?" Said Nightmare Tombstone. "Your barrier may be impenetrable, but you can stop me from using the hidden paths." Said the Path Keeper. He then set Pinkie down and turned to Dream and said "Daniel, wake her up if I fail to stop these three." "Very Well Keeper, but please do not kill them, they are still my servants and I should be the one to punish them." Said the Dream king. The Path Keeper nodded and stuck his finger into the box on his robe. The box opened and silver fire poured out. The path keeper put his hand into it and pulled out a sword that had a Chinese design hilt but had a thin Japanese katana blade, it was his favorite weapon, the reapers authority. The Path Keeper walked towards the barrier and vanished again and reappeared inside the barrier. Pinkie Pie ran to the barrier and pounded on it "Keepie let me help, you can't take all three of them by yourself, and that stone thingy!"

"You must understand the Path Keeper's decision lady Pie." Said Dream. "You are helpless without your powers, you don't even possess your kind's natural inhuman strength." "But I can't just let fight all by himself!" Said Pinkie crying. "You must understand." Said Dream. "The keeper put you here because your life is in danger, he did not want you to be harmed." "But if I die in my dreams I just wake up don't I?" asked Pinkie. "No, that is the danger of having your awareness increases while you dream, if you sustained injure while asleep, the damage will appear on your body, and if you die, you will die in the real world." Pinkie looked the dream king with horror and then turned back to her friend about to leap forward into uncertain danger.

Credit's page

Twilgiht and Pinkie pie-Mlp fim-belongs to Hasbro

Dream and Dainel belong to DC comics

REM, Tombstone, Bloddy pie, Onyx, are my OC

The Path Keeper belongs to me.

The slender man belongs to himself.


	3. Visions of Violence part 1

This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

(A/N=This fic was inspired by Silent Ponyvile by Jake-Heritagu+The versions of the MLP FIM cast that appear in this fic is how I plan to use them in all of my stories)

Laughing at terror

Ch.3 Visions of violence part 1

"Come on Pinkie, you have to sit still." Said the rainbow haired woman. "The Path Keeper said you have to wear this thing, otherwise there could be permanent damage." Said the blonde earth-walker. The poufy pink haired woman made a muffled grown and fell back onto her bed with her arms crossed, bored out of her mind. On a normal day the room of sugercube corner that was shared by the three lovers would be loud from the hyper active woman's non-stop talking. However at the moment it was extremely quiet. The cause of this was a thread of white bandages with symbols going along it wrapped around Pinkie Pie's mouth. To deal with the dangerous monster that has been attacking Hopeful, The Path Keeper was having the bearers of the elements of Harmony preform task that would grant them powers. For Pinkie Pie the Path Keeper had her eat a flaming apple that grew in the garden of a sun god. It had badly burned the inside of her mouth, thankfully, the Path Keeper had a thread of bandages that belong to a hero that could heal any wound. They had to wrap the bandage around her mouth and what half a day for it to fully heal the inside of her throat. The problem was it rendered Pinkie Pie unable to talk, and she was very bored.

Rainbow Dash saw that her lover was bored, but she was not going to take the risk of Pinkie getting hurt, so she and Oynx had confined her to her room. Of course she did feel bad about forcing Pinkie to sit still, which is almost a contradiction in its self. Rainbow Dash smiled warmly and got off the chair she was sitting on next to Pinkie's bed and got onto it and sat next to pinkie and put an arm and a wing around her and said "Look Pinkie, it's not that we don't want to do this to you, but if we don't, you'll lose that beautiful laugh we love so much." Pinkie looked the sky toucher with love in her eyes and nuzzled her head against Rainbow's cheek affectionately. The sax playing earth walker smiled at Rainbow's words of affection towards their lover and said "You know Dashie, with your personality no one other than me and Pinkie would know that you have such a soft and affectionate side." The rainbow haired woman blushed and took her arm and wing off pinkie and sat crossed leg on the bed with her arms crossed around her chest with an annoyed look on her face. "I'm not soft!" She yelled looking at a corner of the room. "I'm…just worried about my girlfriend, that's all!"

The pink haired woman brought her hands to her covered mouth and made a muffled giggle. "What are laughing about?" Said Rainbow turning and staring at Pinkie Pie. The young woman looked at the ceiling, tiddling her thumbs, humming a muffled tune. Rainbow looked at her lover with a sinister smile and said "Oh that's the way you want to play it?" Rainbow then placed her hands on Pinkie's stomach and began to tickle her, causing the pink haired woman to laugh in a muffled tone. "Rainbow I'm not sure that's such a good idea! It might cause some damage!" Yelled Onyx getting up to stop Rainbow's assault. "Oh don't be such a worry wart Onyx!" Said Rainbow, continuing her attack. "The Path Keeper said that she had to keep the bandage on for half a day right? Well it's still on and the Path Keeper didn't say that she couldn't talk with it on, we just won't be able to understand her! Besides, she has this coming!" Pinkie Pie was scrumming intensely on the bed, her normal laugh lessened by the bandage around her mouth. "Rainbow seriously, I don't think this is a good idea!" Said Onyx not sure what to do. He was worried that Rainbow's actions would cause unintended injury to their lover. He wanted to stop her, but he did not want to hurt her. Suddenly the earth walker had an idea. He got up and walked to Rainbow's side of the bed and got behind Rainbow and begun to tickle her exposed stomach under her small shirt. "Hey that's not fair!" Said Rainbow trying her best not to laugh, failing miserably. "Well you had this coming too Rainbow." Said Onyx. Even though she was still being tickled Pinkie Pie did not want her boyfriend to left out of the fun. Even though she couldn't talk that was not going to stop the young woman from having fun. She sat up on the bed and pressed her body against Rainbow's body, causing the sky toucher to blush from the intimate contact despite trying to hold her laugh in. Pinkie Pie then reached her arms past Rainbow and reached to Onyx and slipped her hands under his shirt and began to tickle him causing him to laugh along with his girlfriends. The three continued their tickle fest for a few minutes until Rainbow lost her balance and fell forward onto Pinkie. As the two began to fall to the bed Pinkie instinctively grabbed Onyx by his shirt causing him to fallow Rainbow and in a second all three of the high-human adults fell onto each other sprawled on the bed.

The three high-humans just laid there for a few seconds before laughing at their own foolishness. "Sorry about that Pinkie." Said Rainbow running her hand through Pinkie's hair. "I guess I got a little carried away." Onyx and Rainbow started to get up when Pinkie grabbed Rainbow's arm and pulled to her chest. "What? You need something Pinkie?" Asked the rainbow haired woman. Pinkie did her best to smile despite the bandages and laid back onto the bed still holding Rainbow's hand, and with one of her own hands, patted the bed. "I think she wants us to cuddle with her." Said Onyx. Pinkie Pie nodded her head rapidly, showing that the male earth walker's guess was correct. Rainbow Dash blushed and puffed her cheeks and said "I don't know." Pinkie Pie was not the kind of woman who gives up so easily, so to woo her lover, she would have to use extreme measures. She reached up and griped Rainbow's head and made it face her. She then looked into Rainbow's beautiful rose colored eyes and made opened her own eyes very wide.

Rainbow tried to look away. Pinkie was good, she knew Rainbow could not resist the Pinkie puppy eyes. "Fine." She said slightly annoyed. Pinkie threw her arms up in victory and yelled a muffled 'wohoo.' Then she grabbed Rainbow's shoulder and gently pulled her to lay down on the mattress beside her. When Rainbow laid on the mattress Pinkie pressed her body to Rainbow's and slip her arms around her and placed her head under Rainbow's. Rainbow smiled and placed her chin on the top of Pinkie's head. Onyx got on the other side of Pinkie and laid beside her and put his arm around Pinkie and Rainbow. "Now this isn't so bad is it Rainbow?" "Well I guess it's not so bad with my boyfriend and my girlfriend." Pinkie sighed in happiness and nuzzled Rainbow's chin. She was happy to be sandwiched between her lovers and loved their warmth. The young adults did nor say anything, they just held each other and enjoyed each other's company. Pinkie listened to the heartbeats of her lovers, enjoying the relaxing sound. Pinkie may be always hyper-active, but even she could enjoy some peaceful cuddling with her lovers.

Suddenly all three of the high-humans felt an intense shiver down their spines. It felt like someone just walked on their graves. Then the three heard some footsteps on the stairs leading to Pinkie's room. Onyx and Rainbow quickly separated themselves from Pinkie pie and got back in the chairs they were sitting in. Pinkie sat up on the bed, dumbfounded by what just happened. Suddenly walking into Pinkie's room was the Path Keeper. "Alright." He said. "It's been half a day since we put the bandage on, Pinkie's throat should be healed, we can take it off and-"Suddenly the Path Keeper noticed that the three high-humans were acting strangely. Rainbow and Oynx were looking at random spots on the walls and looked worried about something. Pinkie was looking at the two and then crossed her arms and looked upset about something. The Path Keeper raised an eyebrow and said "Am I interrupting something?" "No! No!" Yelled Rainbow. "Nothing! We're just waiting for you! That's all!" Said a frantic Rainbow. Suddenly Pinkie Pie got off the bed and got right in front of the keeper's face. She kept uttering something but the bandages kept her words unrecognizable.

"Lady Pie please. Just let me remove the bandages, then you can tell me what troubles you. Now please remain very still. Pinkie humped and put her hands on her hips and stayed still. The Path Keeper raised his hand and flattened it. He did nothing for a few seconds, but then swung his arm swiftly at Pinkie Pie. After a few seconds, the bandages were suddenly cut and fell from Pinkie's mouth and on to the floor. And with nothing restring her Pinkie started to talk none stop very quickly. "YougotsomenerveKeepie!Iwassoboard!Icouldn'ttalkwh enI hadsomuc htosaytoOnnyandDashie!HowcanIkeepour relationshiphealthywhenIcan'ttellthemhowmuchIlovet hem?!Itwasn'tsobadafewminutesbutyoujusthatetointer rupt!Youjusthadtoshowupwhenitwasgettinggood!Ihaveh alfamindto-" Before Pinkie could continue the Path Keeper placed his thumb under Pinkie's chin and with immense strength kept Pinkie's jaw from opening just by pushing it up. "Miss Pie I apologize for interrupting you and your lovers 'cuddling' but I must remind you, there is a monster attacking your town and I agreed to help you and your friends become heroes to fight it." The Path Keeper lowered his hand and Pinkie crossed her arms and humped "Fine." She said. Onyx walked up to Pinkie and kissed her on the forehead and said "I know it's only been half a day, but it's good to hear your voice again Pinkie." Pinkie smiled and giggled and said "I know it feels so good to finally talk again!" "Too bad." Said Rainbow. "I was kinda enjoying the silence, but it is good to hear you again Pinkie." Pinkie smiled and ran to up to Rainbow and gave her a big kiss on the lip. The action caused Rainbow's wings to unfold and grow to their full length. Rainbow Dash blushed heavily, embraced from her bodily actions. Pinkie just giggled even more.

After a few minutes the three high humans and the silver pallbearer were standing in an open field a few miles from Hopeful. It wasn't that big and was surrounded by woods. Pinkie was hoping around, happy to be outside. She contuied for a small while before falling onto the ground on her back and stared into the cloudless blue sky. "This is so much better than being stuck inside all day!" She said. "And it's such a beautiful day too!" The Path Keeper stepped into her line of sight and said "As much as I would hate to interrupt your enjoyment of this fine day lady Pie, but we have a lot of work to do." "Awe you're such a party pooper Keepie. And I've told you, call me Pinkie." "So how does eating a flaming apple make someone a hero?" Asked Rainbow hovering in the air, her wings constantly flapping. The Path Keeper pulled out a pipe and started to place Tabaco in it and began to talk. "The truth about heroes is that they usually get their powers though unusual means, either they come in contact with something supernatural or their born threw strange ways such as having a parent that was a god."

"But that's doesn't label ever single hero." Said Onyx. "Not all of them have powers, like the Batman he doesn't have any powers to speak of." The Path Keeper lit a match and used it to lite his pipe, saying "And yet you saw him from a video someone took and posted it online of him taking down a whole crowd of street punks. Alone. That's not something every single person can do. That's another truth about heroes. Not all them gain their powers threw the methods I said before. Some can train themselves to extreme lengths, or these days can use advance science and weapons. Some are even born with their powers." "What about you Keeper?" Said Rainbow hovering close to the pallbearer. "Were you a hero?" The Path keeper put his pipe to his lips, blowing smoke out of his nose, saying nothing and just stared into the distance. The three high-humans looked at the pallbearer worried that Rainbow's words had triggered some painful memoirs. But finally he spoke up and said "Yes I was. Once. When I was alive. I did not gain all the powers you have seen me use. I just possessed my marital arts skill, intense strength, and some ki control. I got all that from my training when I was younger. I was a hero in my land and I protected it until I died." The path keeper blew a puff of smoke from his lips and turned towards the three and said "But that's not important right now. What is important that your town has a monster problem and I'm am helping you fight it. Now then come here Pinkie." The pink haired women leapt onto her feet and walked up the Path keeper. "I talked with the sun god Volit." He said. "And he told me how to work your powers." "Can I move the sun like the princess?" Said Pinkie hopping in place. "That would be so cool! I could make a party last all day because the day would never end!" "Sorry Pinkie, but no. Such power is cannot be trusted in the hands of mortals-no offence." Said The path keeper. "Awe, then what can I do?" Said an annoyed Pinkie pie.

"Consider this." Said the Path Keeper holding his open palm in front of Pinkie pie's face. "What is it that the sun gives that allows us to survive?" "Oh is this a game? Is it twenty questions? Let's see uhhh….Is it cotton candy? Is it sasperrilla? No? Then it must be…" "Uh Pinkie, I think he means what the sun gives to the earth as a celestial body." Said Onyx. "Well how am I supposed to now that? I'm not an egghead." Retorted Pinkie. Then she started to walk off saying "I'll just go get Twilight, she'll know the answer." Suddenly the Path keeper vanished in a spilt second and appeared right in front of Pinkie, stopping her advance. "No that's alright Pinkie I'll tell you." He said with a sigh. He then walked past her and pointed to the noon sun and said "The sun the ultimate source of life for this planet, its light feeds the plants that gives us our very breath, it also brings forth the day and banishes the darkness routinely. But what is it that the sun gives that keeps this world form being lifeless?" All three of the high-humans kept quiet for a moment when Rainbow shouted "Its heat!" "Its hilarious one-liners!" Said Pinkie. "That doesn't even make any since Pinkie." "Yes it does." Said Pinkie. "I'll explain, it simple really you see-" I'm afraid we don't have time for your fields of study today Pinkie." Said the path Keeper. That will have to wait another day."

"But Rainbow is right." Said the Path keeper. "It is its heat that prevents the world from being a lifeless glacier." He then walked to Pinkie and said "The sun god Volit told me that because you digested the flaming apple from his garden you know possess the power to control the very fires of the sun itself." "Ohhh, neat!" Said Pinkie. "But how do I get it to work?" With one final puff from his pipe, the Path keeper tapped it on his shoulder, knocking the burnt tobacco out of it and slide the pie into his robe. He then took both of Pinkies hands with his own and lifted them in front of her and said "Imagine a great heat on your hands." "Oh boy another game!" Yelled pinkie excitedly. The path Keeper pulled Pinkie closer to her and stared into his eyes, eyes that were jade pools filled with seriousness. "This is not a game Pinkie Pie." He said with a deep tone. "I am trying to teach how to use your new powers Pinkie, but I want you to pay attention and stop playing around. You now possess a great power, so I want you to show me you are capable of wielding such a power respectively. Understand?" Pinkie gulped in nervously and stammered "Okay Keepie, I'm sorry, I promise I'll pay attention." The path Keeper nodded and Repeated "Imagine a great heat on your hand. Or try to imagine your hands growing hotter."

Pinkie Closed her eyes and began to focus. Such a thing was a difficult task for someone like Pinkie who even at this moment had a million other thoughts in her head. But thankfully she was able to focus her thoughts on one thing. Rainbow and Oynx stood a few feet away. Rainbow was rubbing her hands together, nervous of what might happen in a few second. Onyx noticed his girlfriend and said "What are you so nervous about Dashie?" "Aren't you?!" Said Rainbow. "We don't know what's goanna happen when Pinkie tries to use her powers for the first time. What if she explodes or something?" Onyx walked over to Rainbow and wrapped his arms around her wasit and said "You relay got to relax Dashie." He said. "If something goes bad, we got The path keeper here Right?" Rainbow Sighed and wrapped her arms around Onyx's neck and her wings around him and said "yeah you're right. I guess I'm being a little bit of a worry wart." Suddenly Pinkie yelled "Holy molly!" In a second Rainbow Dash instantly let go of Oynx and flew at high speeds towards Pinkie and stopped in front of her and said "What! What is it Pinkie? Are you hurt?" Onyx just rolled his eyes at Rainbow's outburst. "No, I'm fine Dahie, it's just that…my hands are getting warmer! Just like Keepie said!" "Don't lose focus Pinkie!' Said the path keeper. "Now image the heat growing greater!" The pink haired woman just stared at her own hands with an intense gaze. The two other high-humans watched their lover with concern and curiosity and she continued to stare at her hands with such a glare.

Suddenly a fire ball the size of basketball sparked to life between Pinkie's hands. "Whoa!" She yelled in surprise and gazed at the red flaming sphere she was holding in her hands. Rainbow Dash panicked and said "Pinkie are you okay?" "Yeah it's okay Dashie, it's not burning me, it' not even hot!" Said Pinkie holding the ball of fire with on hand, then she tossed it up with one hand and caught it as it fell back down with the same hand. Amused the young woman began to toss it up into the air and run after it as it fell to earth. Pinkie's two lover watched in awe at Pinkie's new powers, while the Path Keeper kept a steely gaze on the woman as she played with her new found power. "Okay that's enough fooling around Pinkie." He said. "Now let's see how powerful your flame is." The Path Keeper then raised his clenched fist in front of him, then he quickly extended two fingers, and with this gesture, a large bolder burst out of the ground a few feet from the four. The Path keeper then pointed to the rock he had summoned with his power and said "Throw your fireball at that and we'll see its strength." The party lover looked at the rock with a serious face and began to toss the ball in one hand. Suddanlly she started to run at the rock. After a few steps she jumped into the air and spun and tossed the ball of flame. The burning sphere flew towards it target and upon reaching it, exploded, destroying the upper part of the rock. Rainbow and Onyx were in awe of the feat the pink haired woman just preformed. "Impressive," Said the Path Keeper. Suddenly Pinkie Pie made as stance and said "Hey look everybody! I'm a fire-bender!" Pinkie then began to throw several punches, each one firing a large fireball that struck the boulder. Pinkie kept firing her new found ability at the boulder until it was reduce to a small rock. Pinkie then stopped firing and ran further to the boulder's remains and when she reached it at a distance she flung both her hands forward and let loose a seething wave of flame that destroyed the remains of the rock.

"Incredible." Said Onyx. "Quite." Said the Path Keeper. "It would seem Pinkie has mastered a high degree of the sun flame." "Maybe we'll finally be able to defeat that monster with this power." Said Onyx with hope in his voice. Rainbow Dash did not share the enthusiasm the two men had. She noticed that something was off with Pinkie. Her fireballs had started a small fire, but nothing too serious, but the way it casted light on her seemed wrong. Then she started to laugh-but it was not her normal laugh. It was not a laugh filled with cheer and happiness. No. It was a laugh of madness. Soon her laugh got louder and got the attention of the earth-walker and the pallbearer. "Something's wrong." Said Rainbow. Suddenly Pinkie took a deep breath and blew out a wave of fire from her mouth, adding the small flame, making it larger. "Pinkie stop! You're starting a fire!" Yelled Rainbow. Pinkie didn't listen; instead she kept firing fireballs all around them making the fire into a blaze. Rainbow and Oynx watched in horror as their lover made the fire larger, all the while laughing the wrong laugh. "What's happening to her?" Asked a worried Rainbow. "Damn." Said the Path Keeper. "It's power madness. She's so amazed at her own power she wants to see it's full power, but she's lost all concepts of safety and restraint."

"We got to stop her or the fire will spread!" Said Onyx. "How do we stop power madness?" Asked Rainbow to the Path Keeper. "This is how." Was all he said before he vanished and appreed sevral feet farther and next to the wrong laughing Pinkie Pie. Pinkie insticvly spun around swung her fist backwards right at the Path Keeper, the appendage ablaze with fire. The path Keeper easily blocked the attack, causing the flame to die down, then the Path Keeper struck Pinkie in the face, causing her to fall to the ground. The fire was inching closer the the two figures, when the Path Keeper yelled "I summon the unforgiving winds of Hell!" He then thrusted his hand with the palm facing the direction of the blaze and suddenly a very violent and cold wind flew from his hand, instantly changing the climate of the field making it so cold the huge fire went out. Pinkie sat up, confused to what just happened. Suddnally Rainbow and Onyx ran up to her and embraced her. "Pinkie are you Okay?" asked a frantic Rainbow. "We almost lost you there." Said Onyx. Pinkie said nothing. She just pulled herself from their embrace and stood up and looked at the burned field, frozen in time from the Path Keeper, control of Hell's cold winds. She turned around and with tears in her eyes said "Did I do all this?" "Pinkie…." Began the Path Keeper. "Get rid of it!" Yelled Pinkie. "I don't want this! I don't want something that could hurt my friends. Please…take it out of me." Suddenly the Path Keeper placed his hands on Pinkie's shoulders and said "I' can't do that Pinkie."

"Why not?!" "Because I need your power…You're friends need this power. I can't defeat the monster alone, it's become too powerful. That's why I need your help." But you saw what I did, what if I lose control again? What if I end up hurting my friends?" "The power of fire is a terrible and at the same time a grand gift. It takes much disapling to control and I can see why you were chosen to have this power?" "Why?" Said the distraught woman. "Fire is fueled by rage, and those with great anger would end up losing control and hurt those around them But you do not possess such rage, you're happy and cheerful and does' not give in to such emotions. I will teach how to control this power and I will teach how to be a hero."

Pinkie wiped her eyes and smiled and said "That'd be pretty cool."

Credits page

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are from MLP FIM and belong to Hasbro

Onyx is my OC

I made up the sun god Volit.

Batman belongs to DC comics

The Path Keeper belongs to me.


End file.
